Cute little Chrisica Scene
by CaliKitty13
Summary: Just a cute little scene between Chris and Jessica. Well thanks to all the support I'm making this a story enjoy. After the movie can Chris and Jess deal with the stress that comes with there new relationship?
1. I'm not afraid to hit you

**Well I was just brainstorming and this came out, I thought it was cute so I'd figured I'd post it. As of now it's just a cute little one shot but I want to know if you guys think I should turn it into part of and actual story.**

"Star struck camera flashes cover of magazines. Star struck designer sunglasses living the dream as a teen."

"Nice." Someone laughed from behind her and she turned around blushing furiously. She saw Chris standing there laughing.

"Shut up!" She ran over and turned of the stereo. "Stop laughing at me its not funny!"

"Yeah, it kind of is." He walked over to her. "Miss, I _hate _Christopher Wilde."

She pushed his chest "Well _obviously_ I changed my mind. How'd you get in here anyway?"

He shrugged "Window." He started laughing again. "You probably didn't hear me because you were too caught up in your _fan girly _moment."

"You know I'm not afraid to hit you." She walked across the room and sat on the mini couch underneath said window.

He laughed following suit. "Oh you know you love me." He then realized what he said. "Jess…I'm sorry if that's…"

"True?" She said cutting him off, then giggling. "Still doesn't change that fact that I'm not afraid to hit you superstar."

"You just said you love me."

"No idea what you're talking about. She blushed looking away.

"No I think you know what I'm talking about." He reached over and tickled her.

"STOP" She managed to yell out in-between giggles.

"Not until you admit what you said." He laughed smiling.

"Fine, Fine I said I love you. Now stop tickling me!"

He stopped and gave her a moment to catch her breath before grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "I love you too Jess." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped and smiled. "Even if you are a fan girl." She giggled and punched him in the arm and he feigned pain. "Ow, really."

"I told you I wasn't afraid to hit you." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

**I know it's short but thanks for reading, please review and help me out. I want to know if you guys liked it, if you think I should continue, and help me out here because I think it might be slightly out of character. **

**Also I think all of you should post something even if it's a short little piece of fluff. Starstruck fan fiction is seriously in the lacking department and we should make this our little cause and fix it.**


	2. Sara's Box

**Wow, you guys are just so amazing and supportive. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. Heck, just thank you for reading my work. I got so many alerts and things like that so I'd feel horrible if I didn't continue so here I go.**

"So why are you here anyway."

"Well you know I'm going back home tomorrow."

"Don't remind me" She said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"And you still owe me a date."

She lifted her head and looked out the window. "And how are we supposed to get out of here." She tilted her head towered the window. "I think one of them put A GPS in you while you weren't paying attention"

"I'm starting to think your right." He laughed playing with a section of her hair.

"Jessica?" They heard someone say right before knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Sara, of course." She jumped up and ran to open the door. Once she threw it open she gave her sister a hug. "I'm so glad your out of your room."

"Yeah." Sara looked at the ground. "I really just wanted to give you this stuff." She handed Jessica a box. "Well I'm going to the mall." She shut the door and left.

Jessica just stood staring at the space her sister has occupied a few moments ago. Chris stood up and crossed the room to were she stood. "Jess, are you Ok." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him. "She's been locked in her room all week, since the dance." She looked at the floor and walked over to set the box on the couch. She sat down beside it and opened it up. "WOW"

"What is it?" He walked over to look inside "Wow, that's….. that's just wow." Inside the box was what appeared to be everything ever released that even remotely referenced Christopher Wilde. "You weren't kidding when you said she idolized me."

"But why is she giving it all to me?" She said looking at it in shock. "I couldn't care less about any of this."

"Ouch." He laughed and put his hand over his chest. "If I turn around will you pull that knife out of my back"

"Oh shut up you baby." She giggled "I meant I don't really want to read 'Starstruck magazine', or hang up a billion posters of you."

He sat down beside her "Yeah I know, honestly it would be really creepy if you did. Just looking in that box makes me want to avoid mirrors for a week" He put an arm around her shoulder. "So how about that date."

"Remember, my front yard is currently fully populated by cameras."

"Maybe if we run fast, we could make it to the car?"

**Ok guys there's chapter two, I would write more but I'm not sure if I want to continue in the direction I have Sara going. So what do you guys think? Do you like were I'm taking this, and what do you think would be a good first day for Chris and Jess?**


	3. The Great Escape

**Hey you guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update I blame biology. But here I am with my next tiny chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Starstruck, it's purely Disney property.**

"What about my parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your forgetting that first off you came in through the window, they don't know you're here. Granted if they don't figure it out soon given the amount of reporters out there I may be able to get away with murder. Also that I can't just leave and go on a date without getting permission. So the point is that you would have to leave my room, _without _being seen and come back using this new invention called a door."

"Oh, yeah. There's that." He sat contemplating "I have an idea."

"Is it a _good _idea though" She teased.

"Oh ye of little faith." He kissed the top of her head before pulling out his cell and sent a text. "Just wait for it." A short while later they heard knocking at the door. "Say you'll get it."

"What?" She looked at him. 

"Just trust me." She gave him a skeptical look. "Just do it."

"Fine. I'LL GET IT" She stood up and went downstairs followed closely by Chris. She opened to door to see Stubby standing there. "Come in." She said smiling once his plan finally dawned on her. "Chris, what are you doing here." She said giving him a hug. 

"Do you want to go hang out?" 

"Sure, just let me go ask my parents." She grabbed his hand and went into the kitchen to find her mother reading. "Hey mom, can I go hang out with Chris and Stubby?"

"Were are you going?"

"The mall." Chris chimed in.

"Alright."

"Thanks mom." Jess smiled turning to leave.

"Oh Jessica. No more sneaking boys in through the window." Her mom said turning back to her book.

**Ok because the friend I had read this said Chris's plan was a little confusing I'm going to kind of explain it. He texted Stubby who came over and when Jess answered the door they pretended that Chris came over with Stubby. I hope that makes sense.**

**Thank you for reading and please review, and tell me what you think. Should be a new update either tomorrow or Friday.**


	4. Not Again

_This was originally supposed to be on the last chapter but I really liked were I ended it. So here we go with the part I wrote in study hall yesterday when I was supposed to be working on my biology but was really trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of my Sonny With a Chance fic. So now I'm thinking the two are going to be connected in a really cool way like a jigsaw puzzle or a teen drama. Anyway I'm going to stop babbling now before my Author's note is longer than the actual fanfic itself._

_I do not own Starstruck. _

"_**You knew?"**_

"_**Your very loud when you yell. And your sister was babbling about it not being fair, and how she was the fan girl." **_

"_**And your not mad?"**_

"_**No, your showing signs of being a normal teenage girl. I'll take it."**_

"_**Um Ok then." Jessica said backing out of the room. "I'll see you later then." And with that she grabbed Chris's hand and pulling him out with her. She stopped by the door and turned to the two boys. "Ok on 3 I'm going to open the door and we run like were being chased by zombies."**_

"_**But then we could just walk" Stubby said.**_

"_**Yeah." Chris smiled.**_

"_**That's not the point."**_

"_**It never made sense to me like AHH a zombie is chasing me I can run and waste all my energy running or cross the room at an average pace and read War and Peace before it even gets halfway to me." Stubby said.**_

"_**FINE" Jess said in aggravation. "We run like we're being chased by vampires. Happy."**_

"_**Yes that works."**_

"_**I can live with it."**_

"_**Alright then." She placed her hand on the doorknob "1, 2, 3." She pulled open the door and the three teens ran to the car as though there lives depended on it. Once inside they drove off to the local mall. As they headed inside Stubby said he was going to go find a Subway at the food court and Chris and Jessica decided to walk around until something interesting caught there attention. The two talked and walked for quite a while before stopping in front of an F.Y.E. "OH my gosh, the Almost Alice soundtrack is out." Jess said, she grabbed Chris's hand and literally ran inside, right into somebody. "Sara?"**_

"_**Oh, hey little sister" Sara was smiling again.**_

"_**What's up…."**_

"_**Oh I just came in to buy some DVD's, posters, a book, t-shirt, you know important things."**_

"_**Okay, spill."**_

"_**Ok so I went shopping." The girl started**_

"_**What else is new" Jess rolled her eyes.**_

"_**And I was trying to find a store called Hot Topic."**_

"_**Ok, that one is **_**new."**

"**And I was walking past F.Y.E and there was a poster advertising for the DVD release of the new season of Mackenzie Falls."**

"**That's out?"**

"**Yeah, I know it's a good show."**

"**Yeah, did you see the new episode last night."**

"**OMG I know, I can't believe Penelope did that poor Chloe."**

"**Seriously she needs to give up on Mackenzie and hook up with Devon."**

"**Seriously, anyway that's when it hit me. I wasted years obsessing over Christopher Wilde."**

"**Finally"**

"**When In reality, I'm destined for."**

"**OH GOD not again"**

"**Chad. Dylan. Cooper." She said emphasizing each word.**

**Jessica hung her head and moved her hands to her face. "I honestly thought you'd learned." **

**Chris who had been silently laughing at the girls conversation suddenly burst out in hysterics at this point. Both sisters turned to stare at him like he'd finally lost it. "Am I missing something" Jess finally stated.**

"**It's just the irony."**

"**What irony?"**

"**Chad's my brother."**

**Well there it is unfortunately I decided to have Sara go in a less depressing direction than I had originally planned but I'm thinking of putting that in another story.**

**So what do you guys think, please oh please please review. Free cyber cookies to all reviewers. **


	5. Laughing

**Wow, I can't believe this started out as a cute little brain storming one-shot and has become my most successful story. Thank you guys so much for all your support you really make me love writing this twice as much.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've gained a recent addiction to Twitter, but here I am now.**

**I do not own Starstruck, I also do not know Sterling Knight yet, both are a work in progress. :)**

"What" Jessica said in shock.

"OMJ WHAT" Sara squealed. "I HAVE to meet him." Among other things.

"Why is everybody screaming.?" They heard Stubby's voice coming towered them from down the hall.

"Oh hey man, you find a Subway?"

"Yeah, but the screaming?"

"Yeah this ones pretty funny." He chuckled "Sara's moved on from me."

"Good" Stubby smiled hopefully.

"But now, she's obsessed with Chad." Chris started cracking up earning him odd looks from Jessica and Sara.

"As in Dylan Cooper. As in your brother." Jessica was the only one who noticed Sutbby's smile fall as he began laughing.

**In case you were wondering instead of OMG my friends and I say OMJ. It means Oh my Jonas.**

**Well this is epically short, but I like ending on little OOOO moments like this. I'll have another chapter up REALLY soon tomorrow, or even tonight. :)**

**Also As I previously stated I now have a Twitter it's PRETTYbandie if you guys want to follow me. I usually post new ideas, when I'm typing, when I'm posting, etc. up there.**


	6. Author's Note An apology

Alright, I'm terribly sorry for the update gap. My writing partner, has basically fallen of the plane of existence. I've gotten sick of waiting for her to come back from wherever the girl I used to know went. So, hiatus officially OVER. Over the next week or so I will be looking through all of my stories and deciding what projects are worth finishing, and which will not be continued. Everything will either be given away to a different author, deleted or updated HOPEFULLY by the end of February. I cannot make any promises as life tends to get in the way. I ask for patience and I will be publishing regularly soon enough. Thank you to everybody who's stuck with me over what at this point has been a year.


End file.
